


The Balcony Scene

by underthebulletproofmoon (ninejs)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/underthebulletproofmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would know the sound of ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Balcony Scene

He dreams mostly of her, because she haunts him relentlessly. It's not that he feels guilty, he's sure he probably never will, it's just that her death is haunting. His soldiers leave him, his people start to grow bored of him and his insanity and take off because of her last words. Everything creates a domino effect based on her.

And that's why it's haunting.

Her laugh is cruel to him. It's pretty, like chiming little bells and it sounds like summer. It leaves her pink lips with natural ease, and it's not fake, like his laugh.

So, for days and weeks and months after the jump, he dreams of a pretty and serene blonde girl who he's sure he didn't kill.

.

.

The dreams don't stop.

They're more like nightmares, because she says things like "I forgive you" and "There's no need to apologize."

It drives him nuts, and he knows that death – Chrom - is walking to him, ready to storm in and kill him and he can't wait for that day so he can get away from all of these horrid nightmares.

He laughs that fake, insane laugh of his. Just as long as Emmeryn and her forgiveness don't kill him first.

He never asked for her forgiveness after all.

.

.

His death is handed to him on a silver platter.

It's not like he didn't expect it, with what happened to Chrom's precious older sister. He gives up, then, and just lets himself die and wither away to the nothing he's become.

Emmeryn smiles at him from wherever she is. He expects her to say something like "Now you've had a taste of your own medicine" but instead she says words that make him want to die again.

"It's so good to see you again."

He hopes Hell is better than this.

.

.

They meet again. He's laying himself bare in front of her, telling her things she shouldn't and probably doesn't want to know.

"And the blood won't come off…"

Then he asks if his hands were ever clean to no one in particular, and she takes his hand.

"Yes… They… were clean… They are… now."

He's crying, and oh, damn, why in front on this woman? He killed her! He put her on top of his pile of corpses and sat on his throne, right on her body and she just looks at him with kindness and talks to him with her mind numbing sweetness. He doesn't deserve it.

She starts wiping his tears away gently and tells him that he's precious, he's a friend and that he can change.

He doesn't tell her he doesn't want to just be her friend.

He doesn't tell himself he's in love with her.

.

.

She thinks he looks like a lost puppy when tears stain his face. She says things she really means, and apparently she's supposed to hate him.

But she doesn't.

She never could.

He cries in front of her, sometimes, when they're alone in the tents. He'll bury his face in her shoulders and let tears that he doesn't want to fall, tears that he hates, fall. But only in front of her. She only comforts him and whispers words that make him feel better as he shakes in her arms.

"It's okay… now. There's… no need… for tears."

.

.

"Damn all the gods, each and every one!"

"…" She's silent.

"Woman, I…"

He can't say it. He doesn't want to because he doesn't believe it, doesn't want to love the woman who he gave hell to. She simply puts her hands on his cheeks gently, and if his face is burning this much… he's probably blushing. He still doesn't get her kindness, and he probably never will.

She kisses him. She gets it.

She was always the smarter one, after all.


End file.
